


My Gift To You

by MeticulousHand



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Secret Santa, Unexpected Twist, might be old in this fandom but this is my first time actually participating, tf2 secret santa 2016, wasn't sure if this was to be shippy or not but I made it just so, wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/pseuds/MeticulousHand
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I had fun working on this piece, it was a nice switch of pace from my usual writings and I took the opportunity to make something sweet.
 My prompt was: heavy wanted to buy a gift for medic and keep it a secret, but he doesn’t know what medic wants. heavy tries to search information about what he like.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little-planet2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=little-planet2001).



The moment the first snowflake drifted down to earth before the Russian's gray eyes, his heart thumped excitedly against his chest. For the first few days of the beginning of winter, he was feeling more at home again. The cold pleasantly nipped at his skin and the air was sharp on his breath. It'd feel more like home if he was with his dear mother and beloved sisters, preparing a wonderful and glamorous feast like they always did around this time of year or whenever friendly guests visited on rare occasions. But, he was just as content here on base with his other family.

A couple weeks later did he come to the realization of something. It happened one early morning when he got dressed and tiptoed out of his quarters, leaving for town to go Smissmas shopping for his fellow teammates. At first, it seemed easy to do. He wasn't a man of many words off the battlefield, but he did listen intently to his colleagues and was more or less observant of them and from that, he had gathered some ideas of what they all might like. For Scout, he found a couple issues for some comic book called Bonk Man he would mention sometimes. Engineer, he found a shiny new tool set that he believed would be something he would love. And for Pyro, a very big and very plush stuffed bunny. It invoked a short chuckle from Heavy just looking at it, thinking if he compared it to that Fire starter, they'd be the same height.

He found a gift for everyone. Well, everyone except for Medic. It almost seemed like he went through every store in town here but nothing seemed like something the Doctor would like. Heavy sighed with such exasperation, giving up a couple hours later and returning to base with what he had. Everything he purchased was already wrapped and/or boxed so no one could see what was hidden inside. Carrying it all wasn't an issue for the Russian. What would bother him would be the inevitability of being spotted by a certain someone and being bombarded with a million questions that they already knew would be fallen on deaf ears and would have to wait and see what kind of gifts they were on Smissmas day. Speaking of the devil, he had just finished his early morning run and caught sight of Heavy. The Bostonian jogged over to him, huffing air and keeping his legs high up until he was right in front of him.

"Heeeey there buddy. What's that you got there?" He started, speaking between breaths. "Those boxes look pretty heavy! Need a hand, chum?"  
"No. Heavy needs no help. Leave me be."

With a grunt, he walked around the Runner and continued his way to the inside of base only to have that boy pacing himself right beside him. Now wasn't the best time to get on the Russian's bad side, especially when he's got something more important on his mind. Before Scout said anything more, he turned a sharp corner unexpectedly. Scout tried to follow but the surprising turn made him walk right dab into a wall. Heavy looked back for a brief second and chuckled to himself as he kept walking to his room. Once there, he gently laid the presents on the floor of his closet and closed it. Then, he sat himself down on his bed with a loud creak. He rested his forearm on his thigh and his elbow upright on the other just to set his chin in the palm of his hand. What would the team's Doctor want? Sure the man was a little crazy and scary at time, but he was certainly someone he was fond of. He always had such brilliant stories to share and he's always there to take care of everyone on and off the battlefield and was generally a warm and incredible colleague. The Medic deserved something very nice for Smissmas but what would the Mann of Medicine even like? What does he want?

Frustrated, Heavy rubbed his forehead with the side of his hand. There had to be /something/ the Medic would love without personally asking him. Perhaps he could figure it out and his first thought was to ask the team's very own Spy to help him, but this sort of thing felt like it would be better if he did it himself. At least if he learned something that the Doctor would really like as a gift, it would feel more special. And all day, Misha had watched his German friend in hopes of learning something that he may like. He knew the man loved his beloved birds, his books, and experiments. And at first, he thought he'd get him a book but what book /hasn't/ he read? This one really stumped the Russian. He loved his jokes and enjoyed working alongside him and all the Heavy wanted to do was return the favor to express his genuine appreciation to one of the most important members of the team. 

Smissmas was creeping up ever so fast and Heavy was dreading it. He still didn't know what Medic wanted despite watching him or trying to coax some information out from him in the most nonchalant manner he could ever produce without giving away too much of his true motive. The last time he tried to do so, it didn't end so well. Heavy knocked on the door of his office, shortly greeted with an upbeat "Come in, come in." by the Mann of Medicine who was sitting at his desk wearing a white, button up shirt with a festive red and white striped necktie tucked under a tanned sweater vest. It seemed like he came in at the wrong time as it appeared he was filling out some important documents but for what, he wasn't sure. Heavy walked in and had already seated himself in front of the Doctor's desk.

"Ah yes, what can I do for you today meine Freund? Or did you come to talk about something?" He asked, peering up at him through his spectacles. 

He was quiet for a moment. He didn't want to stammer and stumble on his words while trying to figure out what to ask or say exactly. The Russian wanted to articulate a well-formed sentence and keep his intentions hidden.

"Doctor, what books have you read? Any suggestions or favorite genre?"

The Medic was always thrilled about sharing his favorite books. Sure Heavy has seen the titles of a few of them, but he wasn't sure what most of them were about. He enjoyed books himself and often read his own books in the same room as the other, but never have they really spoke about what they read to each other.

"Interested, are we? Well! I just finished reading Herbert West: The Reanimator. Ah, it was so enticing! I recommend that one and.. Yes yes, you should read Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde." The German spoke with wide gestures of the hand, smiling brightly and speaking with up most enthusiasm.

"I suppose I'm more of a Gothic science fiction man. Most of them are well executed and full of such brilliant and vivid imagination."  
A curt smile began to tug on Misha's own lips. It warmed him to the very core to see how happy and excited he got when he talked about the things he most enjoyed and loved.  
"Has there been a book you've been wanting to read for some time now, Doctor?" He asked, hoping he'd get something more out of him.

For a minute, he stopped and tapped his index against his cheek before speaking again.  
"There isn't a book that I haven't wanted to read. Say.. are you trying to figure out what to get me for Smissmas?" He queried, though obviously jokingly.

It almost seemed like the Heavy's cool had started to disintegrate in that moment. He couldn't just admit to the Medic guessed right. He wanted to know what he would like without him realizing it. To keep the gift a surprise until Smissmas morning so it would appear more special. Almost in a blurt, he quickly denied him.  
"No! I mean.. No. Heavy thought next book you get, we could read together."

The German tilted his head curiously at the other. It wasn't often he saw his colleague get like that. Maybe he said something wrong? Either way, he shrugged his shoulders back and nodded at him.  
"I'd love to read with you sometime, Misha. And perhaps after each chapter of OUR next book, we can discuss our thoughts and predictions about it? It could prove to be fun!"  
He smiled gracelessly at him and politely excused himself, not wanting to further embarrass himself in front of his teammate.

He practically dragged his feet back to his specified room and sighed as he closed the door behind him. There had to be something he could give him that would express his gratitude and appreciation for the Doctor. He rested his head against the wall with his eyes closed, losing himself in his own thoughts. That cold found its way in his bedroom and it nipped and tickled at his skin. And then, it hit him like a sack of flour to one's head. Dumbfounded, he slapped his head and let out a hearty laugh.  
"Of course!" He exclaimed.

It was finally here, Smissmas day. Half the team were still clad in warm pajamas and the remainder showed up in the rec room fully dressed. There was a decorated tree, but no presents laid under it. No one has done it ever since a certain incident occurred a couple years back involving two mischievous mercenaries that were too impatient for Smissmas. Now, everyone kept their gifts in their own rooms locked up somewhere to keep it from happening again. Everyone walked in carrying a few presents or more to begin the exchange. Sleepy grins filled the room as they all opened their presents and as soon as everything was opened and thanked for respectively, almost everyone had headed to the mess hall to talk and laugh at the tables while the Engineer and Demoman worked together to make a delicious Smissmas breakfast. Though, Misha put his hand over the Medic's shoulder to grab his attention. The German yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly, smiling softly at the other.

"I have your gift, I promise Misha. I was going to invite you to my office to give it to you when it was less rowdy."  
"Not why I stopped you. I stopped you so I can give you mine now."

In the Heavy's hands was a long, green box wrapped fastidiously in a red bow. He handed the box over to his friend and encouraged him to open it in front of him right then and there. Gingerly, he undid the bow, removed the lid, and pushed the thin wrapping paper apart only to be stunned by the thoughtful gift. He handed the box back to the other who happily obliged to so he could remove the present from its packaging. He gently pulled out a long, white knitted scarf. It was covered in a very detailed pattern of doves and crosses all the way down the length of it though one dove stood out the most since its chest had a few red blots on it, insinuating that particular one as Archimedes. Those gray eyes of his lit up and he stared in awe and amazement at such meticulous craftsmanship.

"Did you make knit this yourself?" He finally spoke, trying to keep his voice from cracking.  
"I wanted something special for you. So, Heavy made you a scarf to keep you warm whether outside on battle, or in office. Do you like it?"

The Doctor was trying to form words, but nothing came out. Eventually, he gave up trying and suddenly embraced the much taller man in a tight and thankful hug, still grasping the homemade scarf in his hands.  
"I love it so much. Danke Misha, thank you.."

Before he could respond, the Medic had pulled himself away and held his hand in his own.  
"Come come, I have your present in my office and I don't want to wait any longer to show you."

Obediently, he followed his lead back into his office. He let go of his hand as he traveled to the back of his desk where he held up a red box with a gold bow on top. Excitedly, he hurried back over and lost a slipper on the way as he handed the box to his friend. While he opened his gift, the Medic wrapped his new, lovely scarf around his neck nice and snug all the while watching him see the look on his face. To be honest, the Heavy himself was surprised to see what he had gotten for him. A pair of knitted mittens that matched his team color with intricate black and white designs stretched around the knuckles.

"Did Doctor knit these?" He asked this time.  
"I did, actually. I'll be honest with you, Misha. I wasn't sure what to get you for Smissmas and it was driving me MAD trying to figure out what to get you. But, the idea finally lit up inside my mind and this is what I thought you'd like."

He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to get him either? They were both in the same scenario this whole time? The Heavy couldn't peel his eyes off from the mittens as he was still in disbelief. Then, a short chuckle left him. And before he knew it, he blew into full out laughter. He tried to explain to the Medic in between breaths that he went through the same problem as well and thought of knitting him something that reminded him of him and upon his final part of his explanation and all dots connecting in the other's head, he couldn't help but join his friend in the laughable realization of the circumstance. When the two had finally calmed down enough, the Heavy slipped his mittens on and squeezed his own hands. Then, he carefully clasped his hands together around the other's and sighed.

"I am thankful for this gift. And I am grateful to have you as my doctor."  
"Merry Smissmas, Misha."  
"Merry Smissmas, Doctor."


End file.
